Bloo X Mandy One Shot
by mlpgirl1998
Summary: Bloo x Mandy One-shot By: porkchoppalop Mandy is waiting for a party to start and finds unexpected company in a certain blue imaginary friend. Bloo is a gjinka/humanized in this. Rated T to be safe. For mlpgirl1998. PS: The Author of this story decided to delete it from her account because it keep getting bad reviews... Well... I don't care about that! I think it's a good story.


**Bloo X Mandy One-Shot**

 **Author's Note: This was a request from mlpgirl1998.**

* * *

Some Cartoon Network characters were having a party in honor of the coming summer, when kids would hopefully be able to watch their cartoons even more often.

It was being hosted by Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends in their main hall (specifically by Madame Foster), because of the fact they were generally a friendly bunch and well, imaginary friends were made to please kids so they had wanted this party to celebrate that.

Everyone who was able to attend was invited and even those who wouldn't normally have means of travel had been accomodated for the most part. Every character whose show had ended was aware of their existence as cartoon characters, but as for characters of ongoing shows like Unikitty, they couldn't attend just yet. (The Powerpuff Girls were an odd exception since they were made aware of their existence as cartoon characters after the end of the original series and had been unable to act as naturally ever since.)

Although villains/evil/mean-spirited characters weren't typically allowed to come to these types of parties, since they would get up to mischief, they had to make some exceptions for certain characters, such as Grim who technically was a protagonist anyway. He was also a useful asset since he could create portals with his scythe and allow for others to come to the party. Grim had begrudgingly agreed to be a chaperone for the party at Billy's insistance (since he had to be his best friend forever and all) and they were getting some of the guests right now. Mandy was alone at Foster's waiting for the party to start.

She angrily stomped towards the punch bowl. Who did Billy think he was ordering HER around to come to this stupid party? **_She_** was the one who did the ordering.

But then again, it really **_was_** mostly her wish to come to this party. She often had thoughts regarding her existence as a cartoon character and although she would never care to share these thoughts with anyone, she really did want to know more about the other cartoon worlds. It had been years since her show ended after all.

Mandy had reached the punch bowl and was about to take some punch, when a dopey-looking tall, red imaginary friend with a number one on his chest walked up to her, "Excuse me, miss?.." He started. Mandy glared at him fiercly. (Then again, she was almost always glaring.) The imaginary friend gulped and continued, "I-I'm sorry to tell you this, but you can't take-" Mandy continued to pour her punch and when she was done, she simply said sarcastically, and with that same glare, "whoops," and walked away, leaving the red imaginary friend speechless.

She was walking off to some far off corner where she wouldn't be disturbed right at that moment when, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a blue...human-like imaginary friend of sorts. His color scheme was completely blue, even his skin which was a slightly paler blue. She recognized him to be one of the main characters of this cartoon, FHFIF, but she hardly had the patience to deal with him or care, so she just continued to glare as she waited for him to say something.

"I saw what you did back there." The blue friend said, looking at her with something of a sly expression.

"And?" She questioned. She didn't notice the look. And not wanting to hear a lecture from another imaginary nuisance, she kept glaring as she sipped her punch, hoping to drive him away.

"That was awesome! How you stood up for yourself to that goodie-two-shoes Wilt and took the punch anyway-" Mandy turned and began to walk away. ' _This guy is such a suck-up.'_ She thought to herself. Normally, she may have taken advantage of that, but she knew this guy probably already had his owner (or in her words "slave driver") to order him around.

"Wait!"

Mandy paused and turned around again, rage starting to build up. She had made it clear she didn't want this guy around. And he was still here.

"Look, I know you don't care, but-" He started again, but Mandy cut him off.

"You're right. I don't." Mandy said, still trying to seem composed, but then the imaginary ignoramus (who would do anything BUT ignore her sadly) still didn't stop,

"But I think you're amazing, Mandy!" He blurted out next, continuing his previous sentence despite the interruption.

Mandy blinked, eyes widening slightly. She was used to hearing empty compliments, but somehow this surprised her. _'He knew her name? Even she hadn't bothered to learn his, so why...'_

"Surprised? I've had my eye on you for a while, you know." He bragged.

Mandy composed herself again. _'So he had learned her name. Big deal. He was arrogant and overconfident. Like Irwin, he wouldn't stand a chance with her. He had caught her off guard once. And it wouldn't happen again, she would make that known.'_

"Oh really?" Mandy said in a mocking, disgustingly sweet voice (in a way typically associated with infatuation), then went back to glaring as she approached the blue cretin and poked a finger into his chest. "Well, I've got news for you, bud. I. Don't. Date. Imaginary. Creeps."

He smirked, staring into her eyes with his lidded ones and said, "You smell like daisies."

Mandy, suddenly too close for comfort, backed off and splashed the punch in his face, throwing the plastic cup on the floor.

"You can't put this blue flame out, baby," said the blue turd, still smirking smugly.

Mandy growled like a lioness and stormed away towards a imaginary friend who looked like a bird airplane thing. Meanwhile Bloo went and got changed...into a tuxedo.

"I need to go to Madame Foster's office to make a complaint. Do you know where it is?" Mandy seethed in her fury.

"Co co coco coco?" The fluffy aircraft screeched.

"Um...what?" Mandy deadpanned. She would've thought these things at least spoke a fluent language.

"Co, co co!" The avian creature continued and turned to walk in a direction. Mandy followed and they soon reached the office and when Mandy turned around, the bird was gone.

"Thanks..." She muttered and knocked on what was presumably the office.

"Come in!" A voice replied to her knock and she opened the door.

Inside was the elderly woman herself, who, surprisingly hadn't been overseeing the preperations for the party.

"I need to make a complaint." Mandy stated plainly.

"Oh, whatever for?" The old lady wondered. She always saw the good in everyone.

"This blue guy has been pestering me all evening." Mandy continued.

"Oh, do you mean Bloo?" (' _Original name,'_ Mandy thought. ) "He is a rambunctious little fellow, is he not? But he means well, despite his shortcomings."

"Yeah, but he was still messing with me, you know." Mandy objected.

"Oh, my dear, you must have misunderstood his intentions. Bloo would never purposely harrass others, he must be thrilled to have a new friend is all." Madame Foster assured.

A volcano erupted in Mandy's mind. She was furious. "How do you know?" She growled.

"Trust me dear, if anyone has issues with befriending others, it's you." She said, brutally honest and Mandy had heard enough. She marched out. She couldn't believe this bull-

"Open your heart a little!" Madame Foster yelled after her as she continued to leave and Mandy snorted. Bullcrap. All of it.

Mandy went back to the main hall to wait for her escorts.

Right as she got to the main hall, she realized the party had seemingly already started around her. She was going to look for Billy and Grim, but then **_he_** approached, with a daisy clenched between his teeth.

"What. are. you. DOING?!" Mandy yelled, letting her indifferent mask finally come off.

But as she said that, Bloo had already reached her and offered her the daisy with a wink.

She would've punched him at this point, but something told her not to, as people were watching. Bloo tossed the daisy onto the floor.

Suddenly, slow music came on and before she had time to react, Bloo grabbed her waist, pulling her closer. Mandy blushed a little in embarassment as Bloo guided her into a slow dance. She couldn't react at that moment, she was suddenly too lost in his eyes.

 _I feel so unsure_

 _As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor_

 _As the music dies, something in your eyes_

 _Calls to mind the silver screen_

 _And all its sad good-bye~_

Suddenly Mandy pushed him away and Bloo, surprisingly, let go.

He smiled sadly, "Guess I can't force you to like me, huh?"

"Shut up, you dummy." Mandy replied, suddenly unsure of herself as the slow music continued around them. She didn't want to stop, she realized.

 _So I'm never gonna dance again_

 _The way I danced with you~_

"So, is that a yes?" Bloo beamed with lidded eyes. Mandy blushed harder.

"You're persistent, I'll give you that." She said, looking away now.

She truly was uncertain what to do now. No one had ever been able to stand her nefarious ways before, but Bloo actually admired her for it. And he wasn't gonna give up on her. She found herself feeling something...other than hate for once.

Bloo smirked, "I'm just glad you appreciate that now." He put his hands around her waist again as they continued to dance. The music flowed around them and Mandy found herself giving in to Bloo even more. Perhaps she had begun to heed Madame Foster's advice.

When Bloo leaned in, Mandy didn't object. She accepted the kiss, savoring it, and vaguely noting that he tasted like blueberries.

Afterwards, she smiled. A genuine smile, for the first time in a long time.

 **The End**


End file.
